Of Luna and Lycan
by Itako Shiann
Summary: Luna is dragged into the harsh world of Vampires and Lycans. She's taken and held as one of Viktor's human 'pets'. Something about her attracts everyone...including a lycan slave called Lucian. multi charatcers X oc. No Sonja in this plot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This came to me out of no where. There is no Sonja in this fan-fic. It's not that I don't like her, it's just that she doesn't fit in with my story. Anyway, this is set around Rise of the lycans, same time period ect.

Italics – thoughts.

* * *

The night was cold. Bitterly cold. A mortal's breath could be seen as clear as the full moon in the night. But still, in the dead of night, a lone woman in nothing but a thin white dress, made her way through the rural country side of Hungary bare footed. In her grasp was a hidden pair of items, wrapped tidily in a sheet of white cloth. Her hard panting was rash on her throat and lungs, but she urged on, determined to reach her destination on that very night.

The young woman's black velvet like hair was flowing uncontrollably in the wind, but was also wet with sweat. The evidence of her hard labour. Her muscles were sore, screaming for rest, while her light blue eyes were crying for sleep. But she ignored her self-abused body and kept walking through the forest trail. She was heading to the cemetery on top of the country side hill, on the outskirts of an abandoned village town settlement. By the time she reached the resting place, for long dead soldiers of the past wars, it was no doubt nearly midnight. But the light of the full moon gave her enough light to lead her to that which she seeked.

Four stone crosses for grave stones, a-lined perfectly amongst the over grown dew coated grass. She found the grave stones straight away, because they all shared the same surnames. Vadas. Hungarian for 'wild animals'. Which the fallen brothers were known for, along with their sister. Luna. They were the closest of siblings. But when the call of war was sounded, Luna had to stay behind, while her brothers marched off to war…marched off to their deaths. News of their death sent their father into a depression. Soon he committed suicide, and joined his wife and sons in death, leaving Luna all alone in the harsh world. Luna's mother had died soon after having her. That guilt still haunted her. But no more. Finally she was with her beloved brothers… only one thing was left to be done now.

Carefully she settled down onto the wet grass and carefully unwrapped her cherished packaged. With great care she placed her small sized, well framed family portrait against her eldest brother's grave stone. They looked so happy in the portrait. So happy it brought sad tears to her eyes. But she shook her head, forcing her nerves to steady as she reached for the well cleaned pistol. She had rarely handled such a weapon, but she knew vaguely what to do. Point and pull the trigger. So, with a shaky sigh, Luna lifted the pistol in both hands and positioned it at her left temple.

_Soon dear brothers, we'll be a family again…_ She thought sadly, keeping her eyes fixed on the smiling faces of her brothers in the portrait before she finally closed them, exhaling what she thought was going to be her last breath.

Just as her trembling finger hooked around the trigger of the pistol, a slash of pain erupted in her hand, causing her to drop the pistol in pain before the deed could be done.

So close, yet so far…

With teary eyes she looked at her hand, finding a bleeding gash upon the back of her hand. It looked like a wound, caused by a whip. Luna shot her head round, to locate the one so cruel enough to stop her only chance of being with her family again. Her watery blue eyes were firmly set in a glare that would frighten even the most terrifying of beasts. However, the creature that met her glare did not react, as one would normally think.

"I thought I found a stray dog…but it's actually an injured she-wolf…" chuckled a black armoured man, on horse back. He was not alone. Behind him was a small army of armoured shoulders. Beside him on his right was another armoured man, with well oiled black hair, combed back, whose brown eyes were focused fully on Luna. In his hand, was a whip. On the mounted man's left was a more built man, with long yet thin locks of brown hair. He was wearing a strange spiked collar, while his misty blue eyes held sympathy for Luna. The slightly older man on horse back had pale yet dirty blonde hair, with pale blue eyes that burned Luna's very soul.

Lightly he kicked his horse's sides with his heels and approached Luna slowly. Instantly she reacted and pointed the pistol at him in self defense. His armoured men tensed, readying to jump her but their leader gestured for them to halt any attack.

"The poor thing is just frightened…It's only natural for an injured creature to become hostile when approached" the leader stated, with an amused smile settled securely on his face.

Luna felt a twitch in her emotions. She didn't like being mocked, or pitied. She just wanted to be left alone in peace. So she kept the pistol aimed, hoping to scare off her intruders. She slowly swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and quickly licked her dry lips before stating in the sternest voice she could muster,

"I am not some animal. Nor am I injured. Leave me be, as I have nothing of value to offer you"

Again, the leader chuckled and dismounted from his horse. He took slow, yet wide strides towards before the voice of one of his underlings stopped him.

"Lord Viktor, we should keep moving".

The voice was that of the man that was on Viktor's left side. His face seemed desperate to keep Viktor's attention off the young woman. As if…he was trying to save her. From what? Only he and the rest knew.

"Silence, Lucian! Or I shall have Soren put you back in your place!" Viktor snarled suddenly, glaring over his shoulder. Luna swore she saw Viktor's eyes glow a bright blue for a moment.

Luna figured Soren was the man who was on Viktor's right, because as soon as the threat was uttered, the man gave a stern crack of his whip at the tree nearest Lucian. He didn't flinch or duck and Luna thought he would. Instead he just twitched, and lowered his head, signalling he would no longer speak out…for now.

Viktor gave an approving nod and turned his attention back to Luna. Slowly, he inched even closer, reaching out his hand, asking fro the pistol. But Luna held it firmly and moved backwards, to keep they distance between them safe. That's when Viktor spied the small portrait leaning against the stone cross.

"You are injured, my dear…I can sense it, the emotional pain that festers in your heart." His voice was slow, and almost hypnotic. It instantly made Luna recall just how sleepy and exhausted she really was. She barely heard Viktor's muttered words.

"I can make the pain go away…"

Suddenly he was in front of her, one hand twisting the pistol out of her grasp while his other hand launched straight into her gut, leaving her breathless. She gasped for air, completely stunned by the brutal surprise attack. She doubled over, completely collapsing onto the wet grass. In her already weakened state Luna quickly passed out, and was easily lifted up by Viktor from her would-have-been deathbed. He returned back to his men with Luna in hand. Those who had questioning expressions were quickly dealt with, with a stern glare. They knew better than to question their lord and master…well…most of them anyway.

"Carry her…and be gentle!" Viktor hissed, carefully passing Luna's limp form into Lucian's strong arms. He held her as one would hold a newly wedded bride, with one arm supporting her back while the other was hooked under her legs. Her head back to rest upon Lucian's shoulder. He could feel the soft silk like texture of her locks and was soon engulfed by her scent. She smelt so wild, with a hint of feminine musk. Lucian had to bite his lip to stop him-self from actually purring! He kept him-self silent and carried her as he was made to march along with Viktor and his travelling followers. He had to be refined and obedient. But this reaction did not go un-noticed. Kosta, the over-seer of Lucian's race came up closely beside Lucian

"Be-careful, mongrel, she's Viktor's prize" He hissed, gesturing down at Luna with his eyes. But once his sights landed on her exposed neck he felt his mouth suddenly go dry, while his fangs itched to enlarge.

Lucian saw his reaction and instantly stepped further away from Kosta before muttering a reply, "Perhaps you should be-careful as well, and heed your own warnings"

Both of their attentions were drawn to Viktor him-self who approached them on horse back. He gazed over at Kosta for a moment, who bowed his head lowly in respect before he settled upon Lucian.

"I shall take from here, Lucian." He stated "When we enter the fortress, you may return to your…quarters"

Of course Lucian's 'quarters' was nothing but an isolated cage.

Reluctantly Lucian handed Luna's limp body to Viktor, whom settled her firmly against him before their entered their fortress. Also known as home…

He pitied her. He really did. Viktor had a possessive nature when it came to things he favoured. The last human Viktor brought back to the fortress did not live that long. She made the mistake of running when Viktor had ordered her to stay. Poor girl was killed by Viktor's violent temper. He wondered how long Luna would last…

But something was special about this one. The way she smelt and acted. She was willing to die, to be with her family…with her pack, in Lucian's opinion. Deep in her soul Lucian could see the 'she-wolf' spirit Viktor had joked about. It was there, and was ready to break loose and fight. Perhaps she would live long enough for Viktor to grow tired of her. Then maybe she could escape.

These pondering thoughts of Luna soon became all too much for Lucian. In his isolated cage he began to pace, thinking many 'what if…' situations.

What if Viktor turned her?

What if Viktor killed her?

What if…Viktor gave Luna to him? To breed with…

Lucian gulped the sudden lump in his throat. The thought of mounting Luna's petite body, in the light of full moon, in hopes of creating strong healthy offspring…

Lucian groaned aloud. That was every lycan's dream; to settle down with a good female and have lots of pups. The more Lucian thought about it, to more hopeful he became. If Viktor did grow bored of he perhaps he would give her to Lucian. He was after one of Viktor's favourites. He was a major candidate. But he knew there was possible competition. Like Kosta, Kraven and possibly Soren. He recalled the expression Soren had on his face when he whipped Luna's hand. It was saw too pleased. The small yelp he made no doubt excited him, as he had gotten far to use to the cries and roars of mere lycans.

Lucian suddenly stopped pacing in his cage. All these thoughts of rival males were getting him crazed. His thoughts were getting far too out of hand…Who was he trying to fool? A creature so delicate and beautiful could never be a monster like him… or…could she? If she was 'worthy' of being in Viktor's company, why not his? Maybe Luna was the reason he'd been looking for to finally rebel. Could a actual rebellion...or even a war, start over one mere woman?

...Well, it's happened before...and would no doubt happen again

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think. I will try and update soon


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Wow, so many good reviews. I hope this meets your expectations ! tell me what you think with reviews. will try and update as soon as possible

Italics – thoughts

* * *

Luna felt engulfed in warmth. It was so relaxing and blissful on her sore beaten down body.

_Am I dead?_ She wondered in the vacuum of her mind.

Did she actually manage to pull the trigger? Did she succeed in her quest to join her family, in the warm embrace of death? If so, then where was her family? And what was the strange sensation ravaging her body?

Slowly, her heavy eyelids battered opened. She could see she was a large stone room, lit only by the flames of candles and burning torches. Weakly she tilted her head to the side, and found her-self full submerged in warm soapy water in a black marble bath tub, half built into the floor. Five plainly dressed women were standing around her, washing her naked body with clothes, while also tending to her hair and injuries. Luna couldn't stop the blush of embarrassment as the servants shamelessly washed her.

"No need for any of that, dear. It's nothing we haven't seen before" stated the eldest woman among the servants, whom was sorting out a pile of fabrics and clothing.

Luna blinked somewhat dumbly, yet allowed the servants to commence with their work. Warm soapy water was poured over her cuts, which were then thoroughly checked and cleaned, while scent oils were scrubbed into her skin. It was so refreshing on Luna's poor body. She was almost completely at peace when suddenly the eldest of the servants shooed Luna out of the tub, to he dried and clothed. It was only when Luna was forced out of the warm water did she realise just how cold the room was. She shivered and shook when her bare feet felt the cold sting of the stone floor. Water droplets were running off her naked form, but the servants were too busy arguing about what shades of blue Luna should wear. She was about to speak up, in hopes of getting a towel for her-self, when suddenly the door slammed.

Soren was there, leaning against the hard stone wall, just beside the door. Amongst all the bickering, no one noticed him silently enter the room. When Luna saw him there, in plain sight, sawing at her unclothed wet body she instantly tried to cover her shame with her hands, even turning away from Soren, while a burning red blush spread across her face.

Soren's eyes grew wider. He couldn't stop his tongue running ever so slowly over his lips as he scouted the terrain of her nude body.

"Soren, you devil! What are you doing here?" Hissed the eldest servant, revealing a set of fangs as she spoke, taking threatening strides towards Soren.

He in turned bared his own fangs, causing the woman to instantly back away. "Lord Viktor sent me here, to see what was taking so long…I was also sent to accompany the woman to him" He explained, calming him-self down when he saw Luna's face somewhat speckled with fear.

The servant woman from then on ignored him and ordered the rest of the servants to get back to work, drying Luna's long locks while also dressing her curvy form, while Soren looked on, all but too happily. When Luna was ready she didn't even have time to say thank you before Soren started to drag her out and down the many hallways of the fortress. Her pleas of release fell silent to his ears as he continued dragging her along with him. With every passing minute his jaw, along with his grip, tightened. Her skin was softer than the finest hand sown cushion, stuffed with swan feathers. It was smoother than the silk she wore, as pale as creamy milk. His fangs were just itching to pierce her soft skin…or betting yet, whipping it. The slitting of flesh and running of red blood made his crawl with delight. Luna grew even more frightened with Soren uttered a groan, almost at nothing. Of course, she didn't know what he was imagining.

Soren was picturing the look on her face as he ripped Luna's gown wide open, in a fit of passion yet possibly blood lust… Luna had one of the loveliest necks he'd ever seen. Untainted, like her blood. She was a virgin; he could smell it a mile away. Soren's thought darkened. No doubt Viktor wants to spoil her him-self, and then throw her aside. But that was alright, Soren wouldn't mind having his leftovers. Even 'spoilt' Luna was just too divine to pass up.

When they finally reached the grand hall, Soren silenced his dark thoughts and lead Luna right up to Viktor, who was sitting, quite imposingly upon his dark throne. Silently, with just a gesture of his hand, he beckoned Luna forward. At first she defiantly hesitated, and only moved when Soren pushed her forward. She glared of course and Viktor barked a dry cry of amusement. The human was a little spitfire, just waiting to turn into a full blazing forest fire.

"Tell me, my dear…What is your name?" He asked, while his inhuman blue eyes scanned her well clean and now pleasingly presented form.

Luna was quiet for a few moments, trying to decide was dangers there was in telling him her name. The odds weighed in his favor.

"Luna Vadas…" She answered simply, as her eyes trailed from Viktor to the others present around them.

They were all beautiful and handsome people. Many dressed in black, with dark features like Luna. However her clothing and eyes made her stand out greatly. She almost felt like she was fish out of water, when in actual reality, she was just a human among vampires.

"Luna Vadas" Repeated Viktor, as if testing her name upon his tongue. And it rolled right off. "A lovely name…a good strong name, for such a lovely and strong woman such as your-self. But I can't help by wonder, why would someone such as your-self dare to put a pistol to your head?" Viktor inquired, regaining Luna's attention

Luna was silent for a number of minutes, trying to find and compose the right words to explain the deep sorrow and grief she had been feeling for the last few years of her life. Life without her family was barely worth living. In her empty family home she was constantly reminded of what she had lost. She would unwillingly recall the joy and happiness she and her family had shared at the dinner table. The amusement and laughter they got when her brothers broke out into a dog fight over the last scraps, only to have Luna steal it away in all the commotion. Oh, the taunting thoughts brought tears to Luna's eyes, causing Viktor to blink somewhat in confusion.

"Loneliness can bring out the worst in us…my lord." She explained. "I was a child in a fairly large family. I was so used to being around my brothers and parents, that when they suddenly were taken from me, I was…unprepared with just a sudden and drastic change. It felt…like a hole had been shot in my heart. And slowly, over the passing days and weeks, it started to rot, and grow wider…yet, emptier." Luna could help the tone in her voice. It was becoming more and more detached and even…tearful.

But Luna kept her lip stiff and held back the tears.

"My town, along with many others were left in poverty after the war. My brothers had fought and died for their country. And later my father killed him-self for my brothers. My mother had died a few years after birthing me."

"And you…were just left behind?" Viktor asked, in a dry throaty tone. Could her sad story actually be affecting the cold hearted vampire elder?

Luna paused for a moment, contemplating the answer. "I was very sick at the time. Dying of illness and suffering for starvation. Father told me what he was going to do. He said he couldn't bear to watch me go first. So he went out to the woods, and hanged him-self, leaving me the pistol if I ever wanted to end my life quicker. However…after two days my health suddenly increased, apparently, I was not going to die as we had thought…cruel irony, isn't it?" She chuffed, with a sad smile on her face.

"After a week of loneliness I ventured out to the hillside where my brothers were buried, with the intentions of killing myself near their graves. It was more for emotional reasons. I was always closest to my brothers, so I wanted to die close to them…It may sound disturbing, but in my depressed and starved mind it was the only thing I could make sense of while still alive…"

The whole court seemed gobsmacked and utterly saddened by the young woman's plight. Even Viktor held a hardened lump in his throat. But quickly, he coughed and spoke in his usual firm voice.

"Last night mss. Vadas, You tried to take your own life. You were in my realm and therefore under my laws. One of the laws I decreed was that every mortal, within my territory belongs to me. Their life, their mind and their body is mine. You, mss. Vadas tried to take all that from me. Which is an utter insult to me. Further more, it was I who had stopped you." He said firmly, eyes completely locked with Luna's the whole time.

Her faced flashed with confusion slightly. "I…don't quite understand you, sir…Are you just warning me?"

Viktor chuckled lightly at the young woman's innocent thought.

"No, my dear. Simply warning you would mean I intended to let you go…"

He smiled inwardly when realization flared across her features.

"You intend to keep me here? A prisoner?" She sounded almost insulted. But kept her tone respectful. She knew Viktor, and the others around her weren't human. Only a fool would take on the unknown. Luna may be naive at times, but not foolish.

Viktor nodded at her statement, fairly calmly. "I wouldn't want such a fine young woman to waste such a potential life. You will remain here…consider your-self blessed, young one…very few who have come here have received what luxuries you are to get"

If only she knew what the price of those luxuries were.

Viktor gave her no chance to deny his 'generous' offer. He dismissed her to her new room without another word. Feeling pleased at how well that went, and how beautiful Luna would look on his right arm. Under the dirt and bloody wounds there was a diamond worthy of his keep…all he needed to do now was gain more of her favor…and keep others away from his treasure, not just from his enemies, but from his allies too.

Luna was lead out of the hall and down to her chambers by a woman this time. She didn't even bother to look at Luna. She just kept walking; at somewhat of a fast pace when they were going passed an area where many men were working. Luna couldn't help but look on as these men worked to the bone while there were armed guards watching over them, with whips and crossbows at the ready. The working men were slaves…and it deeply disgusted Luna. They looked in pain, and so depressed. Almost as bad as she was, but then…one caught her attention. A familiar one, by the name of…

"Lucian!!" screeched Kosta as he marched up to Lucian. Who was staring dumbly at Luna, as she was passing by. She was now cleaned and well dressed, increasing her appeal tenfold. Although, Lucian's beastly side was more aroused by her earthy look, but it's primal nature and thoughts were quickly listened by Lucian's common sense. He reluctantly turned away from Luna and bitterly listened to Kosta's shouting.

"Get back to work filthy lycan!" Hissed Kosta as he glared hatefully at Lucian.

Lucian with no other choice got back to blacksmithing. But over his shoulder he watched as Kosta tried his charms on Luna…instantly, his rage began to boil to a steady simmer.

"Milady" Kosta grinned teasingly at Luna, with a lift of his heavy brow.

Luna however ignored him, and walked after her escort in disgust. Kosta merely discarded Luna's reaction as simply 'playing hard to get'. A new fashion among the females now. He stayed hopefully eventually she'd warm up to him…But Lucian was all but too happy knowing Luna would never give her affections to a heartless cruel 'thing' like Kosta… even he, a lycan, had better chances. Chances he'd be willing to take.

* * *

A/N – thanks for all the great reviews !!!

* * *

**_Serious A/N here _**- _**due to a review recently, i'm cancelling my stories until further notice. apparently my story has so many flaws. I am a busy person now. I have exams coming up, colleges talking to me and having woman's problems at this time. But i kept writing chapters, or at least tried to. But the recent review was the straw that broke the donkey's back. I do suffer from dyslexia, and it makes writing, as well as maths, very hard for me. But i still write because i love it...but now, if wiritng turns out to really be that horrible, then why should i bother ? I really don't take criticism well. I would like constructive criticism to help with my sotires, like should my characters react more. But the rview i've got was just insulting in my opnion. Too harsh for someone so emotional and stressed like me. So, from further notice, i'm cancelling my stories. Sorry people. But do thanks Torkett for his 'generous' review. -sarcasm- It's really opened my eyes as to how rubbish my stories are... bye people.... **_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - I'm back baby ! – and some new rules. Review the story ! not the grammar or spelling, don't really care ! second, my story, my rules. I will write it how I want, got a problem, go read another story. And third and finally, stay tuned for more stories ! read on !

* * *

It had been days since Luna had been left to roam the castle. Viktor was keeping a close eye on his new beloved pet. Slowly breaking her into the new roll. Like any frightened yet wild animal, he gave her time to calm down and adapt to her new environment, both physically and mentally. It was as if her whole world had been turned upside down. She was to sleep during the day, like most of the other occupants of the castle, rise at sunset. Not that she could really tell, the only window in her private room was nailed shut.

"The last one jumped" One of the maids had said, fleetingly as she laid out Luna's simple plain garment.

Though you might have expected Viktor to have moved his new toy into a luxury suite right away, opposite his own, he had learned from experience to pace him-self. Reward with good behaviour, no spoil for mere existence. Centuries of female interaction had taught the scarred warlord this. And that not all women were the same. Though many docile, others could be wild. He had yet to determine Luna's true nature. This intrigued, and unnerved him. The master of war had always prided him-self in his keen instinctual insight. For him to question it over a mere human, well it was almost unheard. Not that he told anybody. No, Luna was kept locked away for some time. Servants only visited her to deliver foods, and a change of clothes. They would take her to bathe, and then to the courtyard for some exercise.

"Like Lycans, humans get so restless…especially when confined" Viktor noted, watching the human from his balcony. She was painfully thin, too skinny to do anything to. When she put on some more weight, and looked more becoming, then he would start parading her around his court. The attendant beside Viktor said nothing, dutifully stood as still as stone until told otherwise. He only moved when his master beckoned him to refill his goblet.

She was quite young, he mused. Probably the youngest human he'd ever taken interest in. By no means was he an indecent man. He did not prey on innocent children, like a monster. Like Kosta. No. He saw this girl, this young woman, as an opportunity. A piece of soft clay he could use to mould a proper woman for him-self, at least for this century. Viktor had toys, and mistresses, as well as many bastard children. Who could blame him? Immortality has few pleasures after so many centuries of repetition.

He both envied and pities humans. They knew the pleasures of death, but not experiencing it, every constant waking moment. It had been so long since Viktor had felt his own heartbeat. Now like a paradise, his acute ears listened for Luna's. The therapeutic thumping was almost hypnotic. She was neither afraid nor anxious. She just continued her exercise, strolling through the courtyard at a well-mannered pace. She took note of the strategically planted flowers in the garden beds. In the like of the moon their colours were obstructed. Her eyes had not yet adjusted to the constant night. Eventually they would. And the thought saddened her. Because then she would know that she would never see the bright sun in the sky ever again. It did not take long for Luna to realise that she would never leave this castle alive. The locals talked about the warlord's castle, as if it was some hell on earth. Even her beloved brothers feared to go there. People would disappear on sight, others heard unholy howls emitting from the inside the impenetrable walls. But none dared to investigate. Unless summoned, peasants of the nearby villages stayed away. Monthly delivery of supplies would be left at the gates, which was then collected by the guardsmen, like clockwork.

* * *

One of the maids eventually came to fetch Luna. "Time to return to your room" It would be morning soon. Off in the distance, the sun was ever so slowly lighting up the wintery sky.

Luna did not argue. Instead, boldly, she glanced up to the balcony, where her captor had sat watching. He didn't try to hide his observations. With a look of amusement, he challenged her, raising his goblet of thick redness, toasting to her distant company.

"Do not look the master in the eye!" The maid hissed, quickly pulling aside back into the castle walk ways. "How dare you? Such a shameless woman. Not even the court women look Lord Viktor in the eye." She continued to ramble.

"Why?" Luna stopped, curiously blinking at the maid with innocent naivety.

"It's just not proper" she finally said, after a minute of contemplation. As if she her-self really didn't know the answer. From that Luna got one impression. People in this castle were used to be told what to do, without question. She didn't like it. Her brothers were unruly, and when she could get away with it, she liked to be unruly too. Had her mother lived to see her grow up, she would have surely been in hysterics. Girls of this age were well behaved. Only the sultry and shameless challenged the rules.

Luna smiled to her-self. "Then I guess I am shameless"

"Nothing wrong with that…"

Luna gasped, turning to face the man who had snuck up on her, despite the heavy crate he was carrying in his hands. She recognised him, vaguely. He was of the work men, a 'lycan', as the overseer had hissed so distastefully. She remembered now, the slave's name.

"Lucian…"

He looked so delighted. Someone calling him be his name, without the usual hate or contempt he often heard it in. He was eager to return the favour. "You know my name, sweet one. What is yours?" He was being far bolder than usual. He knew not to interact with the castle servants and guests. Like a mongrel, he was to remain outside.

"Luna." She curtsied the way she had been informed to practice. Clearly she was not used to it yet, as her attempt was half hearted at best.

"Ah. The fair moon. Fitting for one of your…essence" His smile grew when her cheeks went pink. Clearly she was not accustomed to such flattery. Neither was the maid. Her mouth was jarred with shock. she quickly snatched Luna away, hastily marching her down the hall and out of sight before another word could be said. Clearly she did not want to confront the lycan her-self, but she certainly gave Luna a stiff scolding.

"You do not talk to the slaves. Ever. They are filthy. That one shouldn't even be inside the castle walls!" She continued to rant.

"Why?" Again Luna dumbly stopped.

"Because! They are dangerous! If one of them turned inside the castle, we'd all be massacred!"

Luna blinked her big blue eyes, not understanding a word the frantic maid was going on about "Turned? Massacred?"

The maid looked at her as if she was slow witted. "Don't you know anything?! They're lycans. Slaves to Lord Viktor and his household. They are his army, his servants and his protectors."

"But they're still no better than animals" Yet another voice drew their attention.

"L-lord Soren" The maid quickly bowed, nudging Luna to do the same.

The tall, thin man stood leaned against one of the hallway walls. Content with his arms crossed, he watched the pair of them, hungrily eyeing them up as if they were delectable dishes to feast on. The maid's hand instinctively clutched at her neck, where her high collar apron had been buttoned. She was shaking, but Luna couldn't understand why. Was she afraid of this man? He looked mean, with black beady little eyes. But by no means was he intimidatingly masculine or physically imposing. He actually reminded Luna of the wretched church priest which preached at their impoverish village. She didn't like him either.

He stepped forward. Though cladded in armour, he made no sound. His eyes darted from one woman to the other, as if trying to make up his mind. Gloved fingers traced Luna's cheeks. He then sighed, in regret. "Sadly, I can't have you" He then looked aside, grinning at the maid. "So, you'll have to do"

Luna saw the flash of inhuman fangs. They pierced into the clothed neck of the maid as she watched. The poor woman screamed as Soren wretched her closer in his grasp. Luna could not help her. she didn't know it, but this kind of treatment was almost expected. Human servants were extendable. If a 'superior' within the castle was hungry, then they could slate their hunger on what mortals they could find. And by 'superiors', one of course was referring to…

"Vampires…" Luna trembled, watching the beast in human form drink the woman's scarlet red life force, straight from her body. He was looking straight at Luna while he did so, hungry black eyes locking with her icy blue pools. Taunting her. Luna balled her fists, taking an impulsive forward, as if she were about to strike. But maids came rushing around the corner, hearing the commotion and fearing the worst. They didn't attempt to help their friend. They just herded Luna back into her room, bolting the door shut as Soren had finished with the lifeless woman's body. He had drunk her dry and had stalked away. "Not as satisfying as I thought she would be. Stale stock"

The body was left in the hallway, to be deposed of, at the nearest convince. It would be burned, just to make sure no wanted sirelings could be created. They would just be another mouth to feed.

* * *

Luna threw her-self on the bed, holding back the tears of sheer shock, and anger. Vampires. The castle, was full of vampires. The humans living among them were no better than accessible stock. Luna gripped her throat in dread. What was to become of her? Would she one night feel the sting of the bite? Would they drink her dry to? Bewildered she ran to door. She at first tugged relentlessly at handle, but the bolts wouldn't budge. No human strength could move them without some leverage. And all that was handy was a small butter knife, left beside the dinner plate on the nearby table. It would break if used on the door. So she tried for the window. The bolts were smaller. With some work they could be pried open. It took time, dawn was quickly approaching. Not that it mattered much. Even if she picked off the bolts, could she expect her-self to jump from the height of the window? She could be metres off the ground. The fall could break her neck. Still, like a caged animal, she hungered for freedom. The prospect was too tempting to pass up.

But Luna's heart sank with hopelessness. Prying open the wooden shutters only revealed thick iron bars welded onto the window's outer edge. Only her hand to fit through the small gaps. All she could do now, slumped at the window, was watch the sun rise, and grasp at the now falling rain.

Lucian watched her from the workyard below. The noise of her prying caught his attention, whereas many vampires and lycans were drifting off to sleep. It seemed she had finally realised her grave situation. There was no escape. Even for powerful creatures like the lycans. Escape. Freedom. They were only words one could dream to hear of. Fore he knew, as long as the vampires were in command, both he and Luna would be their prisoners. The castle walls would be all they would ever know.

_Unless…_he thought_…we escaped…together_

* * *

/ - a/n

So …what do you think ? ? ? it's going to take me abit of time to get back in the swing of things. But expect also a new underworld story ! stay tuned !


End file.
